Game Chips
by GreaterBeastXellas
Summary: Small oneshots that didnt mix in well with my fanfiction Game. Read Game first   Sherry X Vodka / Sherry X Gin/ Vermouth X Gin
1. Chapter 1

Game Chips (These are small oneshots I wanted to do; I left some of these scenes out of my fanfiction in order to make it run smoother Too much smut in a chapter fanfic just isn't tasteful to me. I 'll add to them in time as they may jump around a bit. )

'That Bitch!' Both of the women thought of one another as they glared at each other.

Sherry had walked into Gins apartment uninvited and intruded on him and that blond haired actress in bed.

Vermouth was straddled on Gins hips as she paused from riding him to look at the young scientist in the doorway still holding onto the handle as she took the scene in.

"I see that you're busy" Sherry gave Gin a flat look before shooting Vermouth a nasty glare. Vermouth smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder "You can keep the door open it is getting a bit too hot in here" she shifted causing Gin to continue not even giving Sherry a word.

Sherry turned glaring daggers at her before slamming the door and walking out of the apartment not sure why she was feeling jealous in the first place. She slipped her hands in her pockets, walking the streets in the rain until she ended up at Vodka's apartment. She stood in front of his door before taking a breath and knocked on it.

She looked away when he opened it "Can I stay with you tonight?" Vodka looked at the sight before him seeing the girl soaking wet and her hair clinging to her face. How erotic.

"Ah" he let her come in and watched as she took charge striping out of the wet clothing and went to the bathroom to dry off after he shut the door. Vodka went to fix them both a glass of wine and sat back on the couch waiting for her to come back. She came back moments later having donned one of his shirts.

"Sorry I was too mad to bring anything" She took her glass and curled up beside him for warmth her hair still damp. "What did Aniki do now?" he slipped his arm around her rubbing it up her side enjoying her company. "He has that bitch there" she mumbled finishing her wine in one shot and sat the empty glass back on the table.

"You know Vermouth is just using him as well, you shouldn't get hung up on emotions we are far removed from common civilians. Everyone sleeps around with others in this organization, which is just how it goes; it is too risky to have attachments outside of it.

Sherry looked down hearing him say that "Is that why you two forced me into this?" she whispered. She heard Vodka sigh "We laid a claim to you before Calvados could touch you." Sherry shivered having recolled some of the times that sniper had looked her up and down whenever she had the misfortune of being around him. "He had been spreeding it around that he was intrested in taking you and well Aniki didn't care much for him.

She closed her eyes feeling the wine start to hit her hard as she had no tolorance for alcohol yet and pulled a throw off of the back of the sofa and covered them both with it.

"I'm glad though you could have both been a little less forceful" she moved sliping her hand into his. Vodka gave her hand a squeese "Would you have done it if we didn't?" Sherry shifted thinking about the question as she lay back and pulled him down on top of her, his shirt that she was waring had bunched up over her flat belly letting him see she had no panties on. "No I wouldn't have"

She ran her lips down his neck and sliped her hand in his sweet pants giving his cock a squeese as he got hard for her.

Sherry gave a small smirk hearing his breath catch and leaned up letting him strip the shirt off of her body and leaned back closing her eyes as he took her hand out from his pants and kissed the back of it before he moved up kissing her lips "Please" she whispered bring her legs around his hips wanting him inside.

"So good" she whispered as he took his time with her. She pushed back meeting each of his thrusts in an attempt to try to get him as deep as possible inside of her body. The preasure of his thrusts mixed in with him running his hands over her body was driving her insane. Vodka was so different from Gin in this aspact that he tortured her in his own little way by taking his time with her and not rushing as Gin tended to do.

Vodka smirked to himself as he heard her breathing change and she started to twitch around his cock letting him know she was reaching her limit "Let it come Sherry" he changed his angle and started to grind into her as he watched her throw her head back crying out when she came. He shuddered watching her as he was set off as well.

Sherry moaned, shaking as she felt her body start to come down from her high. She nuzzled his throat affectionately as she settled down and pulled the blanket back over them.

"Don't ever change Vodka" Sherry whispered slipping her arms around him as she fall asleep.

( End- Chip 1)

(Am I the first one to mix Sherry with Vodka? LOL)


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing was more amusing to Gin then watching the young scientist get drunk. The three had decided to pull an all nighter at Gins apartment for Sherry's birthday and had a rare chance to have a break.

The girl wasn't a mean drunk, a ditzy drunk or even a depressed drunk. No. She was a horny drunk.

Gin got another beer as he watched Sherry clung to Vodka, She was topless save for a small garnet cross that his partner had just given her. Turning 16 was something special to be celebrated after all.

"I love you guys. Really if it was legal I would marry you both" she kissed Vodkas lips as he felt her up. Gin rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm pulling her off of his partners lap and down on the couch "I think you have had enough" Gin looked down at her seeing her face flushed and her eyes half open. She took his hand and kissed the back of it only to see him pull it from her grasp as if disgusted with her.

Sherry reached up brushing his cheek "I think you prefer Vermouth over me" she turned over and crawled up, pressing her body against his as she slipped her arms around his neck. "How can you when I let you do whatever you wish to me" she breathed in his ear as she slipped her hand down in his pants, brushing her hand over his cock.

Gin smirked and closed his eyes "I could already do that when you're sobe" he was cut off as she kissed him hard as she slipped her tongue in his mouth to swirl around his while she straddled his lap after kicking off her pajama pants.

Vodka grinned at her and moved handing her another drink "Keep it up he's speechless" Gin gave Vodka a glare before taking the rest of the drink away from Sherry.

"I don't want her throwing up in the bed!"

"I doubt she would do that Aniki, really, loosen up it is the girls birthday.

"When she is up at 3 in the morning I'm going to make you be the one to hold her hair while she is puking in the toilet!"

Gin looked back at Sherry who was leaning against his shoulder with her head in his neck as she ran her hands up under his shirt.

"Sherry enough" he took her hands away and pulled her off his lap hating when women got clingy.

She closed her eyes gathering herself only to open them giving him a hateful glare that caused him to stiffen up for once. "Fine you can have that bitch if that's who you want" she snapped, gladly leaning back into Vodkas arms.

Gin got up to get another pack of cigarettes not going to even bother with her over her little tantrum. "You're 16 Sherry, you should act like it" he looked back at her only to dodge her wine glass at the last minute.

Vodka snatched her hand back after she did that and tensed knowing what Gin's reaction would be and let her go, watching as the man went over to her and snatched her up by her hair on the back of her neck causing her to cower from him. "I'm Sorry!" she told Gin quickly before more harm was done.

Sherry shivered looking at him wide eyed having sobered up after seeing that look in his eye. "Please, I want you too" she whispered, brushing her hand over his cheek once more and leaned kissing him softly. She relaxed feeling the grip on her hair loosen as Gin kissed her back.

Gin moved around back to the couch and pushed her back so her head lay in Vodkas lap as he moved up pulling his cock out of his pants and sunk deep into her as he pulled her hips up and her legs around him.

Vodka smirked and brushed Sherry's hair out of her eyes, looking down at her face as she felt the pleasure of Gins thrusts. Gin brought her hips to him faster as he went deeper. He let his eyes trail up her body to her breasts and that blood red cross that lay in between them.

Sherry griped Vodkas hand tight crying out at each stroke Gin took in her until he built her up so much that she broke and leaned her head back moaning low as she trembled.

Gin leaned up kissing her lips slowly before pulling back then leaned whispering in her ear.

"Happy Sweet 16 …Sherry"

( End Chip-2)


	3. Chapter 3

Vodka got back in the Porsche after he came from the store. He tossed the item that he had to buy in the middle next to Gin obviously a bit uncomfortable with it.

"Why didn't you just get Vermouth to go get this Aniki?"

Gin blew his match out and tossed it out the window "There are some things I don't want that woman to know; besides if she can keep her secrets I can keep my own"

Gin started the car and drove back to deliver the package to Sherry. The two men waited in her living room after handing the item off and watched her disappear to the bathroom in a blur.

Gin looked down at her table glancing at some of the magazines that she had as he thought the situation through and what could be done. He gave a small grin as a plan came to mind and chuckled to himself.

Sherry leaned against the bathroom door and slid down holding her knees as she buried her head in her arms to wait for the pregnancy test results.

How did this happen? She took her pills religiously and never missed one, but even then they weren't always 100% effective.

She groaned to herself as it was taking forever. Her heart was in her throat as she had time to think about the "what if" of the outcome. What would she do? What would the men do? And who the father would be?" She lifted her head up as the last part hit home making her suddenly realize what a whore she was to sleep with both of the men in black.

Sherry stood up when the time was up and took the test up too scared to even look at the results herself. She opened the door "One of you come read this"

She watched both men stand there looking at her for what seemed like forever before Gin walked over and took it from her hand looking at the results. "Sherry what would you want it to be?" he asked looking at her after viewing the results.

She looked at him then Vodka then down at the floor "I… I don't know. If I am, and I know either of you wouldn't run out on me I'll have it"

Gin smirked hearing that 'Perfect' he thought to himself, needing that clearance and showed her the test

"You're not pregnant"


	4. Chapter 4

After Sherry's pregnancy scare she spent the next 5 weeks avoiding the two men by extreme measures and practically camping out in her laboratory until the late evening.

The woman was exhausted by the time she got to her apartment and was in the process of unlocking her door when her eyes were covered and she felt a knife against her throat.

"Don't make a sound" her captor hissed in her ear and made her unlock the door blindly.

He pushed her inside and fumbled with the lights after shutting the door. Sherry clinched her fists knowing the scent of others in her Organization and recognizing the husky voice. "What do you want Calvados?" she glared at the floor feeling him press the knife closer to her throat before shoving her hard against the wall.

Sherry hissed as she hit the back of her head hard and closed her eyes trying to relieve the pain but it was made worse as he glared at her, pinning her there with his body and the knife still at her throat.

"Those two always take everything before anyone else gets a chance to act. First you then Vermouth. I figure I would have a little fun since your lovers have gotten bored with you these past few weeks"

"I'm not in the mood" she told him flatly "least of all not with you"

Calvados smirked "I wasn't asking" he brought one of his legs in between hers to open them while he hiked her maroon skirt up with his free hand. Sherry gritted her teeth keeping her body tense up against the wall as he leaned in kissing her neck. She gave him a disgusted look feeling his hands on her body then looked over his shoulder catching her attention on something.

The woman closed her eyes giving him a small, evil smirk when she felt him press up against her "Is that all? Honestly you should thank those two men for taking every woman you go after; it would save you the embarrassment"

She grinned, seeing the rage in his eyes then his hand raise to strike her only to pause as he felt a gun being pushed against the back of his head.

Calvados gave her a glare and let her down after fixing himself and gave Vodka a dirty look "You can't be around that bitch every second" he spat as he shot Sherry a look before walking out.

Sherry sunk down to her knees leaning against the wall "How long have you been spying on me?" she asked as she watched Vodka put his gun up and knelt in fount of her "Long enough to be considered a stalker" he chuckled taking her hand and pulled her up.

"So where is Gin at?" she fixed herself and sat down on the couch "I think you already know" Sherry rolled her eyes "With Vermouth of course" she sighed and made a move to get up but he caught her arm pulling her back down beside him.

"Why are you avoiding us?" Sherry looked down hiding her eyes "I got scared, that's all" she whispered feeling him let go of her arm only to trail it down and slipped his fingers through hers.

She got up, releasing his hand "Don't. Just Don't, I know that you are getting feelings for me, I can see it. This is all just for a good time. I have to remind myself of that as well."

Sherry turned away from him "I'm sorry but it is what you said to me awhile back, that I shouldn't get hung up on emotions. I'm just here, here for you and Gin…when he isn't with Vermouth. She looked back at him softly "I'm not going anywhere; things will stay the same, alright?"

Vodka watched her hard before giving her a nod as he took his hat and sunglasses off "It's late"

Sherry smirked "Ah, care to crash here? One will never know when the big, bad, sniper will come back to get me" The two looked at each other before bursting out in hysterical laughter at the innuendo.

She grinned and gave his shoulder a small slap "Come on, it's late and I'm exhausted and have to be at the lab before everyone else so I can test my drug out"

She led him to her bedroom and glanced behind her giving him a lustful look "Of course it has been awhile and I'm not exhausted enough to skip out on tonight". She started to strip for him.

Vodka gave her a smirk before closing the bedroom door

No strings attached right?


	5. Chapter 5

Gin paused at the door cracking it half way as he looked out on the snow covered roof seeing the woman crawl out of the chimney. It hit him hard just how much the girl had changed since he met her.

She was 13 and had just come back from the universities in America that the organization had shipped her to for the last 9 years of her life in order for her to gain knowledge for her branch in the syndicate.

He was in charge of picking her up alone from the airport and was interested when he saw how young she was and realized that the girl was the only one to be born within the organization.

She had given him a cold, mistrustful look as she got her bags going past him out to the car then made herself at home in the front seat for the drive back. Gin gave the girl a look just a bit intrigued that even at her age there was nothing childish about her. No innocence or giggling, her aura was that of an adult despite her looks.

He got in the car and light up a cigarette before reaching in the back and tossed her a folder.

"The code name you have been given from this day on is Sherry" He watched the child leaf through all the information in the packet and started the car up driving her back to the organization.

Gin checked her in the organization and had gotten the girl her first apartment in his building where he had the displeasure to keep watch over her while she got herself strait to do her duty.

The thing that impressed him the most was that when he took her to the lab the first day and came to get her that night was that the girl had taken charge over everyone there within the first hour and had things going the way she wanted them to go. He smirked while he was looking her body over as she walked back to the car ahead of him…perhaps in just a few more years…

Gin had been furious when he and his partner came back to the gas room only to find that the bitch had slipped her chain and was running stray.

He could sense behind him Vodkas relief that the girl had escaped was being overridden by his concern that Gin would accuse him of not chaining the handcuffs tight enough on the woman's wrist.

Gin had investigated the handcuffs and frowned not seeing any damn way for that woman to slip out of them.

The sight of the woman standing up breathing hard against the wall brought him back to his anger that she would have the audacity to betray them after all the years they had put into the strange relationship the three of them shared.

Gin brought his gun out shooting her through her shoulder and was pleased that even when a bullet shot through her skin she didn't scream or make a sound other then a startled gasp.

Sherry turned facing the two as she panted in the snow. She brought her hand up to her shoulder as her mind started to race after seeing them for the first time in months. Part of her wanted to cry and beg them for forgiveness but the anger inside at Gin murdering her sister out weighed that option.

The few brief words they spoke gave her time to accept the fate that he was going to deal her after shooting her over and over once more greeted with nothing but silence as she was shot.

She shivered in the snow from the cold and her body going into a Simi shock from the pain and looked up at the gun in Gins hand then past him almost pleading to Vodka silently. Her gaze changed when she heard a mans voice telling her to get into the chimney as she saw Gin go down on one knee holding his arm.

Right on time Conan


	6. Chapter 6

It was late on a Friday evening a few days after Haibara's (once again) 12th birthday. The girl sat on the sofa leaning up against Vermouths side for warmth as the two were watching a movie. Vermouth glanced behind her at the door hearing the locks then looking as Gin came in and shut it behind him.

"It's late what's up?" she smirked knowing full well what he wanted at this time of the evening. He tossed his hat and coat on her table before going over to her then paused seeing Haibara. Gin frowned "Kir was suppose to have her tonight"

Vermouth laughed "I got her last minute, Kir and Bourbon hooked up for the night" She smirked turning around cutting the tv off "We can still make Martini; I know that you would be disappointed"

Haibara glanced at the woman out of the corner of her eye then shivered feeling Gins fingers brush the back of her neck ever so slightly as he leaned over the back of the couch whispering something in Vermouths ear. Her breath caught as she glanced up only to see him looking at her out of the corner of his eye before pulling back and went to the woman's bedroom.

Vermouth smirked and got up "Turns out I have taken over your duties full time since you left" she looked at Haibara while she took up her champagne glass then gave her a wink as she went back to the bedroom leaving the door cracked on purpose.

The girl shifted on the couch before the sounds from the bedroom carried out and drew her until she found herself kneeling on the ground peeking in at the two.

She bit back a moan as she watched Gin fuck Vermouth on her hands and knees. The blond actress was breathing hard while she whispered encouraging words to him as he went harder pulling her hips to him.

Haibaras eyes went wide as she felt a jolt run through her body as she witnessed the scene and fought the urge to touch herself. Her own breathing fell into match with Vermouths as she watched as Gin pulled back then rolled them both over and pulled her on top to ride him.

She clutched the side of the door hard seeing Vermouth sink herself on him slowly as Gin felt her thighs and hips up as he urged her to move.

Haibara moved back tearing her eyes from the scene as she got up trying hard to keep quiet and went sitting back on the couch bringing her knees up to her chest to ignore the ache in her own body and listened to the sounds they made until they finished.

The door opened a few minutes later and she ignored it until she felt his presence hovering over behind her. She closed her eyes still breathing hard and griped her knees tighter only to break out in a small moan when his fingers brushed the back of her neck once more.

Gin gave a small smirk down at her knowing what she saw, and then went going back to the bedroom after getting another pack of cigarettes.

It wouldn't be long now until he had her.


	7. Chapter 7

Haibara sat out on the sofa while the two men slept in the bedroom and got her badge out paging Shinichi. She didn't know what to say when he answered his badge "It's me" she whispered Shinichi looked over at his clock "its 4 in the morning Haibara are you alright?"

She closed her eyes hearing the worry in his tone override his sleep "They know who I am…those two" She heard the detectives breath catch "How? Are you alright?" Haibara shifted keeping her voice down "My scars from the bullets.. Gin saw them and put two and two together"

Shinichi sat up frowning "Haibara… no one can see those scars while you have cloths on" He held the badge hearing the awkward silence come from hers and could guess what had happened. "Oh god Haibara" he groaned

"It's alright Kudo, besides with all the other illegal things that this organization does I'm sure sex with a miner doesn't even scratch the surface"

Shinichi got up looking out the blinds "Where are you now?" Haibara moved to lay down on the sofa "I'm in Vodkas apartment, its fine they will keep my secret since I came back. I'm in my place again"

Haibara closed her eyes able to sense the detectives anger though the badge even when he was silent. "Please Kudo this is how it always was even before I met you, I'm sorry I kept this all a secret from you but this feels right to me"

"I can't believe what an idiot what you are Haibara" he spat "They are just going to use you again; you have your chance to get out and have your freedom from that place!"

Haibara glared at the badge "It was your idea great detective for sending me back here in the first place! I don't want to hear tha.." she was cut off as a hand covered hers and the badge was pulled out of her grasp. She tensed up looking up at Gin over her shoulder wearily.

Gin looked the badge over still hearing the detective's voice come out to argue until he cut the boy's banter off "Kudo Shinichi you no longer have any claim left over Sherry, if I catch you in my sight and in the Organizations business again I wont miss killing you a second time" he waited not hearing a response from the boy and gave a glare down at Haibara.

"You will forget your old life you had with that boy" he slipped the badge in his pocket and pulled her up keeping his hand on the back of her neck and pushed her down the hall ahead of him back to the bedroom.

Haibara clinched her fists and pulled out of his grip "I'm wont forget!" she faced him "I'm not going to take your abuse like I did the first time, not anymore " she met his eyes not backing down "You can treat me like an equal or turn me in to die"

They stood in the hall looking at one another in a tense silence. "Give me my badge back….please" she walked to him holding her hand out wanting to have the one thing that she had left of her life with professor Agasa and the detective boys "Gin, please" she whispered.

Haibara held her breath as he watched her before pulling the badge out of his pocket and held it in front of her eyes "If you leave again there is no second chance" he put it in her hand. The girl let her breath out and put it back in her pocket.

She moved closer, brushing her hand against his cheek "I won't leave you, never again no mater what happens" she leaned up kissing his lips softly.

Gin picked her up taking her to the couch and sat her on the arm of the sofa as he slipped off Vodka's shirt that she had barrowed.

Haibara ran her hands over his bare chest and leaned up kissing his neck while he moved between her legs and pushed up inside of her slowly taking his time with her for once.

Gin closed his eyes and kissed her neck as he rocked his hips into hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her body up closer to him, their breathing picking up until both lost it in each other.

"I love you… both of you" she admitted to him breathless when it was over. Gin was still holding her there on the sofa; he kissed the top of her head before picking her up having her wrap her legs around his hips, and took her back to the bedroom laying her back in the middle where her place was.

Shinichi punched the wall having heard everything that had happened though the badge that had slipped out of Haibara's shirt pocket onto the couch, Gin had forgotten to cut it off.

"That stupid girl!" he closed his eyes wanting to have his bestfriend back. He got up and put a shirt on before going to Okiya Subaru's room

"Wake up Shuuichi. I need you to drive me around Japan until I can find the signal from that badge though my glasses"

"It's time to bring that organization down"


	8. Chapter 8

Haibara groaned as she rolled over in the middle of the two men a few mornings after they found out who she really was.

She opened her eyes and brushed Gins hair out of her face, annoyed at his long locks then tossed them over his face waking him up "You need to start braiding that mane of yours before you sleep now"

The girl settled back down and turned on her side then stretched out before Vodka slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him "It's too early to get up" he told her as his arm dropped to her lower hips before he moved, kissing a spot between her neck and shoulder that he knew turned her on.

Gin smirked while watching her then moved closer, running his hand up her thighs to part them.

"Ah. Someone is getting wet" he purred, watching Haibara flush as she avoided his eyes. The girl gasped when Vodka slid his hand around her thigh and pulled her back against him lifting her hips up, baring her to Gin.

"Aniki, perhaps you should help her with this problem" he smirked at his partner. "Ah"

Haibara threw her head back, loosing her breath as Gin sunk inside her then started a hard pace as he moved. "Oh god, oh god" she gasped at each thrust, unable to move as Vodka kept her in a submissive position.

"What's the matter, Sherry?" Vodka kissed her throat as he rocked against her back letting her know of his need "Don't tell us that you don't enjoy this" His eyes fell on her flushed face then his necklace around her neck and kissed her slowly while he slipped his hand down over her flat stomach to rub her clit while Gin bucked his hips in her harder, causing the bed to shake.

Haibara cried out in his mouth as his motions and Gins rough thrusting pushed her over the edge to her climax then to Gins own.

Gin slipped back, brushing his hair out of his view while Vodka pulled Haibara to straddle him and watched the girl as she smirked down at his partner before taking him inside slowly.

Gin moved up behind her and ran his hands down her sides griping her hips while she rode into Vodkas bucks.

"I would just love to see you and Vermouth go at it one day" Gin whispered in her ear, pleased with her gasp as she avoided his eyes when he tried to get her to look at him and knew she was shamefully getting turned on by the remark.

Gin pulled back and smirked as he watched them both ride the last waves into their pleasure as the girl cried out and lay back over his partner as she relaxed after it was done.

Haibara got out of the shower and slipped a towel around her body after she dried and was gathering her clothing up when the badge that she now carried in her pocket went off.

"What Kudo?" she answered when she was drying her hair.

"I'm downstairs" was Conan's response before her badge cut off battery dead.

She threw the towel down and looked pulling the blinds up then opening the window to look down in the street as she got the first view of the Detective for the first time in years.

Shinichi looked up at her with a frown as Shuichi got out of the car, checking his guns.

"Don't!"


End file.
